In packaging ligatures (such as sutures attached to needles) it is important that the needle and suture be provided in convenient economical packaging. The package must provide easy access to the needles and the needle and attached suture should withdraw from the package without binding or snagging. The package for manufacturing purpose should be easy to make and assemble and preferably be adapted to automated loading and assembly.
It is further desirable for suture packages to be economical to manufacture and assemble in large volumes. Suture packages toward this end are preferably made of molded, stamped or thermoformed polymeric materials. Additionally, it is highly desirable if the manufacturing process directed towards assembling and loading the suture package can be performed in a single automated process.